Second Chances
by Banshee27
Summary: Gray Fullbuster Died in an accident before meeting his son. Now his Five year old son wishes for him to be alive and was then given another chance but his wife felt pain instead NOTE: GraTsu with Female Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I made this plot from a book named "White Apples" by Jonathan Carroll. Actually I haven't read the book, but after reading the summary of this book, it made me curious and this fan fiction is made. (:D) (soon, I'll be reading it after I finish the book I currently intrigued with). This story might sound unrealistic to you, but a fan fiction is only a fan fiction, where we share stories for entertainment and things can be learned from it too if you won't take malice from reading. Hope you enjoy!**

**Actually I was planning to make this as a one-shot, but this one got too long. So I decided to post it and see what happens next, of course I'll be uploading the other parts after I am done with this. Look forward to it. :3**

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Second Chance"<em>**

A raven haired man with dark blue eyes was standing in front of a pink haired lass with onyx eyes. The two are standing at the park, staring at each others eyes as if they are the only people present in the world. It didn't took them a day to fell in love, but it took them months before they got the courage to confess their feelings.

The two were still high school students when they started to have a relationship. The first two years of their anniversary caused them hardships, pain and depression. But they soon realized that being apart is much more painful than they thought. Now at the age of twenty two, the couple finally graduated from college and in a much stronger and stickier relationship. Although they tend to bicker a lot.

Eight years had then passed and the raven haired man finally asked her hand in marriage. The lass immediately jumped in happiness and banging her head like a rock star. Pulling the ring from the tiny box, and attempted to put it on herself. But her fiancé beat her to it, as he grabbed her ring and raised one of his eyebrow. The lass showed him a wide smile and thrust her right hand to her man. Allowing him to slip her engagement ring on her ring finger. The lass giggled loudly as she showed her engagement ring to her friends, telling the whole word that wedding bells will soon be ringing on their ears.

Almost half a month of preparation her name was then change, in front of the altar beside her husband and with the priest. Using her husband's name as hers, made her feel weak on her knees and feeling butterflies swimming inside her belly. Being called 'Mrs Fullbuster' always made her feel giddy, smiling like an idiot to everyone that calls her that.

On the night of wedding day, the two spend it to their selves. Pleasuring and filling their hearts and body with happiness and whispering sweet words through their ears.

Weeks after living in their very own house when his wife started to feel morning sickness, and food cravings. It was then they were told by their doctor that a child will soon be crawling around their house. News had then entered their friends ears, and decided to surprise the married couple with a baby shower.

Excited and elated, the soon to be Mother and Father brought a baby cradle and clothes for their soon to arrive toddler. Being given with baby gifts from their friends, they only bought what they don't have. Now their Baby room is filled with furniture's and toys and things their baby will need. Everything is now ready that all they need to do is to wait for less than a month for their baby to arrive.

It was then a day after his wife's birthday when the pregnant mother felt her water broke, but her husband was not around, having to let her blond haired friend to call her husband and bring her to the hospital. Their baby was then born and settled in her arms, but the father was still not around. Turning her sweaty head to her friend only to hear news how her husband got into an accident.

Depression and pain then stayed in her heart, hugging her son tightly on her arms, crying in distress for losing her husband before he can see their only son.

A month had then passed and the woman was left alone inside her house. Having to care their child alone, tears would always leave her eyes. Friends and family would come and visit, but the pain was not ceased. Dark thoughts then entered her head, and started to fall to a suicidal depression. Thinking of leaving her child to her closest and trusted friend, she made a note and placed her child inside a basket together with the note.

Holding a sharp edge knife, the woman sat away from her child. Before she can slash the shining blade to her neck, a cry from her son halted her actions. Her eyes are filled with tears, her head smells of sweats, her nose was dripping and her body was shaking as she held herself up and walked her way to her weeping child, leaving the deathly weapon away from her.

"Hush hush, Mommy's here" the Mother whispered to his ears. Reprimanding her self for thinking of leaving her child alone. "Don't worry, Mommy will protect you, even if Daddy is not here" she murmured to his ears as she cried with fat tears falling from her eyes.

Almost five years had then passed, and tomorrow would be her son's birthday and her husband's death anniversary. The Mother and son are inside a restaurant with her other friends, having a dinner in a way to celebrate her a surprise birthday from them and her son. Her friends gave her encouraging words and presents, telling them how happy would the man be if he was alive.

Smiling towards them, she thanked her friends giving them kisses to their checks and a face full of kisses to her son, who look a spitting image of her with his Father's hair and mouth. Bidding farewell, they head to their own home, with their tummy and hearts full after meeting each other after many years.

It was already night time that the child had prayed for his Father to come back, wishing that his Father will be given another chance, even if knowing that is not possible. Hoping the his wishes will be heard, he lied on his bed and went to his slumber.

A short elderly man with black eyes and his head almost bald with only the outer rims of his head contained white hairs, heard a prayer from a child. Knowing the toddlers story, he felt pity towards him and to his Mother. The old man has been observing the pink haired lass actions, after her husband had left the world. But his heart calmed down after the woman decided to live for the sake of her child instead.

It was then at the middle of the night, inside a cemetery when a grave was shining from the ground. An old man was above from the grave, calling for the man's soul and body to turn into an orb. Within a call for his name, the orb shine and flew in front the old man who called him.

It was already morning when a man woke up from his slumber. Looking around where he was, he stood up and wandered around. His mind was still fuzzy when he remembered the house in front of him and being married to a woman, then a memory about him buying child clothes and a call from a pink haired woman, remembered who he was.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and I am married to Natsu Fullbuster and I have a child named Yuki Fullbuster. I got a call from Lucy that Natsu was giving birth. Where am I? Why am I naked?" the naked man murmured to himself, looking around for clothes.

A basket full of flowers was then thrown to the naked man, turning his head to find his wife standing in front of her. The two had their eyes wide, as the man hurried and embraced the woman who he always presented his love to.

The woman was stilled after seeing the man's face. At first, she thought a random man was standing naked on her backyard. Attempting to beat the man unconscious but was halted after seeing his face.

"Natsu, it's me" the man cried to her shoulder, hugging her for the first time.

The woman placed her hand on his chest and to his face, soon her face was painted with a scowl and gave him a head bang to his forehead. "How dare you use my husband's face and come here naked on my backyard?" the woman shouted towards the man, giving his arm a twist and throwing him to the ground.

She was about to give him another pain on his body, when her son came and shouted towards them.

"DADDY" was what left his mouth as he moved his feet, running towards his Father, crushing him on a tight hug.

His mother was shocked, and immediately pulled her son away from him.

"Mommy, it's Daddy. I finally saw Daddy" the child cried to his Mother, trying to break free while reaching his small limbs of arms to his Father.

The man was bewildered as he focused his eyes to the toddler, noticing the exact facial features to the woman who was holding the toddler and to the child who was attempting to reach him. "Are you perhaps, Yuki?" the question left his tongue, as the toddler nodded his head and called for him again.

Smiling with tears, the man stood up and took the toddler from her hands, making her shout and shocked.

"Yuki" the man cried to his son's chest, allowing the boy who was sitting on his arms to place his tiny arms to his Father. "But why are you so big already? I thought you are still a small baby" The man muttered in wonder.

Natsu then grabbed the child but failed as the toddler glued himself to his Father, it was then a sound from the door halted their actions. As a blond haired woman came to their view, with her hands on her mouth. Tears then started to fall from her eyes as she made a run towards the naked man, calling his name with happiness.

o0o0o0o

"He's not Gray" the pink haired lass insisted to the tenth time of the day, not believing the stranger in front of them presenting himself as her husband with her son sitting on the stranger's lap.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked her friend, tilting her head to the side.

"Because, Gray has a tattoo on his chest that he doesn't have" the pink haired woman pointed out. "How about you, how can you tell that, that man is Gray?"

"Because he looks like Gray" Lucy responded with a smile, earning a nod from Natsu's son.

Natsu let out a sigh and turned her back, not wanting to see the impersonator in front of her. The raven haired man saw her leave. Telling his son to move, so he can talk to his Mother.

"Natsu" the impersonator called out to her. The woman sharply faced him, wearing a scowl on her face.

"What do you want? And by the way, can you please stop wearing my husband's face and change it?" the woman rudely commented.

"Come on Natsu, it really is me. Please believe me. The tattoo might be gone, but please know that I am still in love with you." the man pleaded to his wife.

The woman in front of him closed her mouth in silence, trying to process the words that entered her ears."Tell you what. If you want to court me, don't use my beloved's face and confess. Will, even if you did confess. I only have one person on my heart and that is Gray, Fullbuster Gray"

"And I am telling you. I am Gray Fullbuster, your husband"

"I don't believe you. My husband died five years ago and you suddenly came and tell me your my husband? Oh please, leave me alone and find someone else to mess with" The pink haired woman ended their chat as she turned and left the man standing in the hall.

The party had already started, when Yuki had asked his Aunt Lucy to take a picture with him and his Father with his Mother on his side. In defeat, the Mother walked towards her son and ignored the offered hand from her husband who she calls a stranger.

During the party, some were shocked after seeing the man's appearance. Some would not believe and some did. The others felt like what had Natsu felt, but soon they had welcomed him back with open arms, after the man had told them the secrets that they had shared and promised not to tell any soul.

It was already night time, when Gray had a chat with his son.

"Yuki, can Daddy ask you a favor?" the raven haired man asked, as he covered his son with his blanket, lying beside the toddler.

The child innocently nodded his head and asked what his favor.

"Mommy seems not to like Daddy for now, so can Daddy ask you to help me court Mommy back and win her heart?"

An enthusiastic response was then given to him by his son, who immediately gave his Father more ideas what his Mommy likes best.

A week had already passed since Gray was allowed to live in his house after his son had begged for his Mommy to let his Daddy stay. His Mother was doubtful and still suspicious about the stranger, but a bullet from her son's puppy and teary eyes, made her nod her head in regret.

The Father and Son was already wide awake and ready after weeks of preparation for their plan. The man was carrying thirteen different kinds of flowers and a teddy bear that they had bought together from a store. His son then went back inside the house, leaving his Father on the garden waiting for his wife to come. Before a minute pass, a blindfolded Natsu came to his view, laughing with her checks flushing with redness.

His heart started to race, hoping his wife will accept him again. His face would crack a smile when he heard the pink haired woman giggle to her son, constantly asking on what the toddler is planning. It was then she was asked to sit on a chair in front of the raven haired man.

Smiling and releasing small laughter, the woman sat and waited for her son's next step. The blindfold that was pressed on her eyes was then remove and a bouquet of different kind of flowers came to her view. Raising one of her eyebrow after noticing a bigger hand than a small one. She averted her gaze to the man in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with bemusement.

The man and her son let out a smile. Gray then opened his mouth to speak, "I am courting you" was his response, after earning a slap to his face.

"Didn't I told you that if you want to court me, don't use my husbands face. Furthermore I did told you that even if you did. I will only love my husband for the rest of my life" the pink haired woman argued, standing from the chair. She walked out, leaving the man to touched his bruised face in agony. The boy made his way to his Father with worry after his Mother had slapped the raven haired man, but a call from his Mother halted his actions, telling him to get inside or no ice cream for lunch.

"It's okay Yuki, you can go inside. Tell Mommy that I am sorry." His Father announced, trying to hold down his tears as he stood and made his way to the tiny pavilion that they had.

o0o0o0o

The toddler was beside his exhausted Mother, having a snack in their living room. When he opened his mouth and asked why she slapped his Father.

"Yuki, that man is not your Father"

But the child did not listened and shook his head, "No, He is my Father. I prayed that Father will be alive again and my prayers was heard. Don't you want to see and be with Daddy again, Mommy?" the toddler asked his Mother with a ball of tears at the end of his eyes.

"Of course I want to see Daddy. But Daddy is no longer with us and that man is just using your Daddy's face"

In fits of anger and disappointment, the toddler stood up and cried, insisting that the man she call as stranger was his Daddy and his Daddy was given another chance to live. But the Mother only nodded her head, feeling her tears fall from her eyes, "I know you want to know and miss your Daddy, since you never meet him. But Yuki, listen to me. That man is not your Daddy".

The lad then felt sadness crawled to his heart, asking why his Mother would not believe him and his Father. He lied on the ground and started to cry as loudly as he can, throwing things around and to his frightened Mother.

"Yuki, What happened? Please stop!" where her words to her son, after seeing the toddler rolling and kicking on the ground, insisting that his Daddy is his Daddy with fat big tears streamed from his eyes.

It was then, the raven haired man came and took the child on his arms, trying to calm the toddler with his hands running circular motions on his back and whispering soothing words on his ears. "Hush hush, Daddy's here. Daddy will always protect you" were his words of whisper to his child, making his wife stare at him after hearing those words.

She used to say those words to her toddler when he was a baby, _"Hush hush, Mommy's here. Don't worry, Mommy will protect you, even if Daddy is not here"_. Trying to stop her crying child with whispers and embracing him on her arms.

Fifteen minutes passed and the toddler calmed down, and was now asleep on his Father's arms. Natsu made her way to the man, and took the child from his arms. Moving her feet to walk towards her child's room, being followed by Gray from behind. She noticed but allowed the man to do so, as he was the one who stopped her child from crying but end up asleep.

The boy was already on his bed, soundly asleep, his face still wet from his sweat and tears, even after his Mother had wiped it away. Natsu closed the door softly and faced the man in front of her. Walking her way back to the kitchen, she asked him to follow her.

The two are already sitting at the kitchen chair, drinking tea from their mug.

"Thanks" were her soft words of whisper to the man in front, ashamed on facing him after slapping him on his face and was then helped after.

"No, it's okay. I felt that I was the reason of him breaking into tears. I should say sorry"

But the woman shook her head, "No I should say I am sorry, I am ashamed to face you after I gave you a sharp slap to your checks and then you helped me with my son's tantrum".

"No it's okay, I was sorry too for doing that to you. I know I should not, but I feel like I should. I really am sorry"

"No no, I should say sorry, not you"

"And I said it is okay, Because I made you and Yuki felt that way"

The pink haired lady let out a sigh in irritation, "Seriously, will you listen and let me say my apology?"

But the man stood and slammed his hand on the table, "Same here,would you at least let me say my apology, you Tabasco Idiot"

The woman made a scowl on her face with her mouth formed as if shocked and slapped her hands on the table. "How dare you call me that Perverted Stripper?"

The man did the same with his face and retorted, "How dare you too, to call me a stripper. I am not you Squinty eyed woman"

"What was that? Is that how you call the woman that you just confessed? Droopy eyes?"

"Huh?! Are you asking for a fight? Fiery Mouth breather?"

"I am not, Pervert Popsicle"

"Pink haired"

"Naked Stripper"

"Fat ass"

"Ice Bastard"

The two continued to bicker, when realization had hit their heads. A pregnant pause had then entered the kitchen before the two started to release laughter from their mouth.

"You look a lot like Gray and you have the same name as Gray, you even acted like Gray" the woman commented.

_"and I was saying I am Gray, your husband"_ the man thought to himself. Not wanting to be ignored, after his wife finally decided to open up to him slowly.

"But seriously, this is the first time that Yuki had thrown things at me."

"He didn't do that before?" the man asked her curiously.

The woman nodded her head in response, "Yuki used to cry on my arms, whenever he made a tantrum. But this is a first for me, when he lied down and started to cry hysterically, even throwing things"

"I see" was his only response as he sat back to the chair and soon the lass followed.

"Maybe he got depressed after I insisted to him that you are not his Father, and he wouldn't acknowledge and I made him feel that way. What if Yuki will ignore me from now on? What should I do? I Don't want that. Yuki is my only reason for living" Natsu saddened, sipping her tea from her cup.

"It's okay. Yuki is not like that. He will revert back to his self in no time" Gray assured to her holding her hand and circling his thumb at the back of her palm. Just like what he used to do, when his Natsu is sadden. His kind action was then halted when he realize the onyx eyes of his wife had stared at his hand.

"Gray. My husband used to do that to me" she announced, as if the man didn't know.

"I see" was his only response as he took his hands back. But then, a cheery shout from a child made them flinch.

"Does Mommy accept Daddy again?" the toddler asked curiously to his parents, jumping in happiness after seeing them held hands.

Natsu was about to tell her child, that the man is not his Father. But instead, she opened her mouth and spoke another sentence, "Yeah, Mommy accepts Daddy again" the woman lied, so as not to make her child feel depressed again. Gray then felt his heart jump with joy, but then halted as the woman spoke, telling him it was just a white lie for the sake of her son. The man felt gloom cover his heart, but remained smiling towards his Mother and Son.

"Then, then, are you going out on a Date?" The toddler asked curiously, hoping they will say 'yes'.

Natsu faced Gray on his eyes, and back to her son, "Yes, yes. Daddy and I are going out on a Date"

"When? When?"

"Tomorrow or Sooner?"

That was then Gray had interrupted, "Tomorrow, Mommy and I will have a Date Tomorrow. So Yuki will have to stay at Aunt Lucy's house until evening, okay?" The toddler nodded his head in response and cheered inside the house, happy to know his parents are back together. Natsu then faced the man in front of her with her arms crossed and one of her eyebrow raised.

"Now now, you don't want to make Yuki sad again, right?" the man smoothed his way out, trying not to receive a deathly glare from the woman in front.

"Fine, but it will only be after lunch" she ended as she walked towards the sink, throwing the cold tea out and washing her hands to prepare Dinner.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?<p>

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

I'll be even more faster at updating if you will! ;)

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! thanks a lot for liking this story, and now I made another update since I had said, it was supposed to be a one shot story. Well anyways hope you will enjoy reading. Additional information, I named their son 'Yuki' because of this, it means Happiness, good fortune and snow.**

**My response to the viewers:**

_**Fanakatsuki - Thanks for reading the story and I feel elated that you like it and will follow the story. Thanks a lot :)**_

_**Kamamiya Akari - Thanks for the review Akari, I'll make sure not to make you wait. ;**_

_**Gratsulover117 - I am happy to know that you love this. About that, you will know it soon enough :3**_

_**Now I feel like I am on a cloud nine to know that I don't really suck that much. hahaha**_

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Second Chance"<em>**

It was already morning when Gray closed the front door and made his way out from the gate, planning to prepare for his Date. Passing by some flower shop, the middle aged Father brought his Wife's favorite flowers. Telling the old man he will retrieve it later. Skitting his way to the movie ticketing area, plastering a broad smile on his face, making the passer by to laugh and raise their brows to the dancing man.

A pink haired woman was then awake from her bed after hearing the front door closed, standing up from her queen sized bed, stretching her body to drive the sleepiness away. Natsu moved her feet, walking towards her sons' bedroom. Only to find him, coloring pictures on his ground.

The lad saw his Mommy and Greeted her with a smile, giving morning kisses on her checks as he showed her their family picture with their stick body. The woman laughed from his drawings and took it on her hands, making her way to her kitchen with her son on her hands.

Breakfast was already done, when the raven haired stranger came back. Still wearing a goofy smile, he greeted his pink haired wife and his raven haired son. Seeing his Father, made the boy jump from his feet, landing on the ground with his Father as his cushion. "Play with me" was the toddlers' order to his Father, tickling him on his sides, making him release loud smiling laughter from his mouth.

The Family had then left their house after they had their Lunch. Yuki wearing his bag on his back, holding his Mother's hand on his right and his Father holding his hand on his left. The toddler was walking his way with joy towards his aunt's house, while telling the passer by that his Father is back. But the Mother would softly whisper to their ears that he is not. Making the man on the other side, feel a pinch on his heart.

Knocking in front of the blond haired woman's house, only to be greeted with her wide toothy smile and her four years old Son behind her leg. The two toddlers immediately left the adults and played on their own inside. Lucy nodded her head in response to the pink haired woman's favor, and gave out a tease after the couple had left.

Natsu felt her checks to heat, after glancing at the man's handsome face with a smile printed on his face. Remembering her dead husband and now facing another person that has the same face as her man, made her feel sad and happy at the same time. But still hated the man beside her, after he insisted that he is her husband.

The couple made their way to a theater mansion and the man showed the ticket inspector their already bought tickets. Natsu was about to pick her wallet from her bag, pressing that she will pay her share. But the man refused, "No guys allowed their woman to pay on their date. Although some are fine with it, but I am not" was his words which made her stilled.

_"No guys allowed their woman to pay on their date. Although some are fine with it, but I am not"_ are the words that kept entering her ears, remembering her first date with her husband with those exact same words her lover had told her when they went to have their lunch alone.

Gray brought some snacks from the food stall and made his way back to the pink haired woman, who was waiting for him inside. Handing her, her share of drink, the lass placed it on her hands. Letting out a 'Thank you' to the man as she sipped from her cup.

The movie then ended and the couple went to their next destination. It took the Movie two hours for them to watch, and her stomach started to grumble for snacks. Gray let out a chuckle and offered his hand to her, leading her to a Dessert shop that sells 'Dessert Buffet'.

Standing in front, the lass made her way inside while dragging the man by his hand. The two sat on a vacant table and Natsu immediately stood up from her chair, picking out some delicious deserts to fill her stomach. Making her way back to her table with her plate, filled with different kinds of dessert.

"You sure love those a lot" the man commented to her, not amaze with the amount of bizarre sweets on her plate. "Be sure to drink a lot of water and no drinks for you" The man ended standing up, earning a pout from the lady on her chair.

There again, the words her husband had used to tell her when she ate a lot of sweets _"Be sure to drink a lot of water and not my fault if you will have a mouth cavity"_ Her husband used to say, whenever the fourteenth of march will come.

Her thoughts was disrupted, when the man came back with a cupcakes and biscuits on his plate.

"Is that all your going to eat? Such a waste" her words entered his ears, as she devoured another sliced cake to her mouth. The man only felt his sweat to drop after seeing his wife, filling her mouth with desserts that she ate with delight.

Gray then called and paid for his bill with the money that he earned. Before his first death, the man hid a great amount of money from his savings that not even Natsu knew he kept. Standing from his seat, pulling Natsu's chair under her legs.

The couple were about to leave when Natsu decided to buy gifts for her son and Lucy. Making her way to the gift shop, the Lady decided to buy them muffins instead. Natsu was about to pay, handing her money to the cashier. But the staff only gave her money back. The pink haired lady was perplexed before the man by her side had told her that he already pain. The woman nodded her head and gave her thanks to the man, but insisted to repay the money back which he immediately refused.

"Come on Take it"

"No, it's okay. We're on a date, remember?"

"I know, just take it"

"and I said. It's okay"

"I said to take it, you stubborn pervert"

The man felt his anger rise and retorted back to the lady in front, "and I sad it's okay, Match stick"

Natsu then raised one of her eyebrows in a pissed off way, "are you trying to pick a fight in here? You Ice maniac?"

"I am not, Tabasco demon"

"Droopy eyes"

"Slanted eyes"

"dark haired"

"Strawberry haired. Wait, bickering with our body features doesn't make sense" the raven haired man added, as the pink haired woman stilled and started to giggle.

"I guess your right."

The couple then left the building with their bought items in their hands. Leaving the staffs happy that the couple didn't had a fight inside their establishment, and cause a ruckus.

It was already four in the afternoon, when Natsu was left inside the park. Waiting for the raven haired man to come back. Looking at her watch, to notice that almost half an hour had passed, leaving out a frustrated sigh for being left alone in the park.

The pink haired woman was then only presented with red carnation that it almost reaches her nose. The woman took the flower and placed it on her arms, giving a thanks to the man in front.

"Did you know?" was her question that left her mouth. Natsu was still a graduating High school student when her lover had gave her red roses, but then she enlightened him with her favorite flowers. _"But I would like it even more if it was red carnations"._

"I had already known, since ten years ago" He muttered to himself.

"Did Yuki told you?"

The man only nodded his head in response, standing up from the chair and decided to head home for the day.

"Seriously, Yuki is too close with you when I even had told him that you're not his Father. Does he really like you that much? That he wants to me to accept you so he can have you as his Father?" Natsu let out a sigh, taking the paper bag from the man's hands.

"And you too, even though you're not Gray. You really act like Gray, you even said things that Gray would definitely tell me and almost act like him" she added to her mutter, earning a silent man. Screaming his inner self that he is 'Gray Fullbuster, her husband'.

"Well, as what yuki had told. Maybe I really am your husband that came back to life" he added, earning a laugh from the woman.

The woman let out a sigh, "If only you were and everything would be much greater than it is" the woman muttered to herself. Not realizing that her heart had started to open its doors to the man beside her.

The man shook his head and asked what she had said, making those words gone unheard.

The couple had finally arrive Lucy's home, ringing the door bell from the door. The door soon opened and was then greeted by their raven haired son. Yuki immediately run to his Mother, giving her kisses on her checks. The toddler then stretched his arms to his Father, asking to be carried. Which he then complied, earning a kiss on his checks.

Natsu then handed the paper bag of souvenirs to her friend, as a thank for looking out for her child. Bidding farewell to the blond heads at the door. The family then left their house and head to their home.

Upon arriving a man was standing in front of their house, with roses on his hands. Seeing his object of visit, the blond haired man, immediately embraced the surprised woman. The woman was shocked on seeing her friend that she had meet from her previous job.

Opening the front door and welcomed him inside, followed by the toddler and the raven haired man whose face was then turned into a grimace.

The adults sat down at the sofa, while the toddler had watch television sitting on the ground.

Natsu then introduced the two lads and shook their hands. The two immediately knew that they will never get along. The man then let go of his hands and handed her the roses that he bought. Noticing the carnation from her hands, he took it away and placed it on the table. Replacing her palm with the bouquet of roses. Natsu raised one of her brows, but just took the flowers given and put it in a vase, while she took the carnation and went to her room.

The two men was then left alone, talking with each other, trying to get at each others throat.

"Who are you, trying to look like her husband" The blond haired man asked with a scowl on his face.

"I am her husband"

"Heh, sorry to tell you. But I don't believe that obvious lie. Her husband died five years ago and I bet you went on a plastic surgery and change your face to Gray's face"

"and I am telling you I am him"

"and I am telling you that all I hear is an OBVIOUS lie"

The two men were about to bicker, when the child stood and delivered to the blond haired man that the stranger is his Father.

"Yuki, your Mother will be sad if you fell on the hands of this evil man. He might have a plan to kidnapped you and do harmful things to your Mother" Sting warned, reaching his hand to the lad, only to be slap it away from the toddler.

"I hate you. I don't want my Mommy to be with you" the toddler declared to the man in front.

Sting caught his throat and started to laugh from the child's words, "But Yuki, your Mother decides everything and not you. You're only a child that doesn't know anything, so all you need to do is obey my words. Because I will be you father soon, you don't want to be hurt, right? And you don't want your Mommy to be hurt, right?" the blond haired man ended with a threat.

With those words the raven haired man stood up from his chair and punched the man to his checks. The blond haired man felt pain as he stood up and started to punch the man back to his face. Gray had his face to his side, when the fist came contact with his checks. Regaining his foot, he dodge the other coming fist and slammed his right fist to his stomach, earning a hurl from the blond man.

Yuki then run away from the fighting adults and screaming with tears on his eyes. Natsu then came running from the ruckus, only to find two men fighting inside her house, making a mess in her living room. Natsu then went inside the fight and punched their stomach with her fists, stopping their punches mid air.

Yuki made a run to his Mother and was then hugged, crying his lungs out after witnessing an adult's fight in front of him.

Natsu then faced the two and asked what happened only to hear them fighting with words again. Pissed, the woman decided to throw them out of her house. Telling them to never come back. Sting went away with bruises to his face and was then greeted with worry from a black haired lady, Her eyes are filled with tears with worry as the man allowed her to wipe her wounds.

Gray kicked a stone away from him, anger at the man being taken care of. "He has her, but pinned himself on Natsu when she is taken. What an Idiot." he muttered to himself, walking his way towards a friends house to sleep.

It was already raining when Gray had asked Lucy to let him stay for the night. The blond woman immediately opened her door wide, to welcome him inside. Worried about what happened and why he was wet, she asked the man with a towel on her hands for him to use.

"Natsu threw me out"

Intrigued and amaze how her friend can do that, she asked again. Only to be told that a man who called himself Sting Eucliffe had welcomed himself to their house and picked a fight with him, or more like he did and was then thrown by his wife out from the house.

Lucy felt pity to his situation and allowed her childhood friend to stay at her house. The man was then guided to the guest room and left for him to rest his covered cleaned wounds.

o0o0o0o

A crying child was settled on her arms, trying to ask for his Daddy to come. But her Mother only shook her head and told him a white lie.

"Hush, hush. That man is not your Daddy, Yuki. Please stop crying. That man is just a kind, friendly, funny man who we meet weeks ago" are her words that even made her son cry in agony.

"No, He is Daddy, and I want him back" the child insisted, facing his Mother with faces covered with tears and sweats. "Mommy, please ask Daddy to come back" her child pleaded, but the woman didn't listen to his words.

"No Yuki, This is enough with your selfishness, that man is not your Daddy and you should know that. Your Father already died five years ago. I know it hurts, but I feel hurt too, please Yuki." Natsu rebuked her child with the truth that her child had never lad cried even louder and walked out from his Mother's lap, running his way to his room locking himself inside.

"I hate you" were the lads departing words entering his Mother's ear, who turned stilled and shivered.

Their supper was already prepared when Gray was woken up by one of Lucy's child. Knocking on the door, telling him that they should eat now. It took a minute for Gray to stand up from his bed, he was lying on his bed but only his mind was awake and his body asleep. Walking his way to the door, he opened and let himself out, closing the wooden door with a soft push.

Lucy and her son was already sitting at the dining chair together with her One year old toddler who was settled on her baby chair, slapping her table and moaning as if trying to speak. Looking around, noticing the presence of her husband not around.

"He'll be off at nine from work." was her response, as Gray was sitting at the other chair in front of her. Talking about their past when they were young, made Gray remember his first meeting with his wife.

Her pink cherry hair was floating from the air. Her eyes are round and shining black, that made you feel bewitched whenever her eyes stares at you. Her skin was like being kissed by a sun, enticing and alluring. Her body was perfect, for her to fit in his arms was perfect for him, that he was the first one to confess after months of falling in love with her.

It was then during that day. That the girl he had fell in love with was also bearing the same feelings inside her heart when they first met, and that was how they started dating after earning a big '_Of course, I'll date you Ice bastard'_ response that left her mouth, with her checks flushing red breaking into fits of laughter.

On their third year after they had started their relationship, another woman came to their life. A blue haired lass, who immediately fell in love with him. Always displaying her love towards him, even if his Lover was around. Her pink haired lover was tolerant at first, but days after days her lover has been kept harassed by the blue haired lass and decided to put a stop, by kissing her man in front of her.

But her plan was halted, after witnessing the kiss of her lover with the blue haired lass. Feeling betrayed and disappointed, feeling her heart being pinned with a needle that didn't exist in her heart. Her stomach felt cold, her body didn't move. Tears started to gather in her eyes, her mouth started to tremble with anger. That was until then her man had pushed the lass harshly away from him.

Gray was surprised seeing his lover a few steps away from them. Walking towards her, but her lover had already made her way to him. Slapping the blue haired lass with force, and another punch to her raven haired man on his stomach after walking away from them, trying to hold her tears that she failed to stop.

A week later had passed by then, and Natsu had still continued to ignore her lover. A day after that incident,the blue haired lass asked forgiveness to the lass. But Natsu heard nothing of it as her heart was still filled with pain.

Almost a month will pass, if Gray won't make his move. Planning a way his lover will talk to him again, the lad went to her house, leaving a single rose at her doorstep. The lass was surprised after seeing a rose in front of their house, picking it up and making her way to her school.

Confused and surprised, her classmates and friends would come to her and greeted her with morning greetings after handing her a single rose. This process continued as the lass was now carrying twenty three red roses on her hands, as she continued to make her way to her school. Her thoughts already got the source of this surprise. Painting a small smirk on her checks, the lass continued on her way.

Her friend Lucy was the last one for them to hand a single rose, together with a written note. A handwritten from her lover had told her, that he was waiting at the roof top. Now smiling with pleasure, Natsu had left her bag to the blond. Moving her feet towards the stairs, with the roses still on her hands.

The door to the roof top was then opened and in came her view, was her lover kneeling in front of her with a single rose in his hands.

_"Please forgive me Natsu"_

The pink haired lass made her way to her lover, grabbing the rose from his hands and bundling it with the other roses. "Why should I?" were her questions to the man, who fell silent. _"You didn't do anything bad. She did without knowing that you are taken"_ with those words, she let got of her flowers, grabbing the man by his collar, giving him a full kiss on his lips.

The man was surprised and elated. Placing his arms around her, repaying the sweet kiss that he had consumed. The couple continued to suck their lips, pressing them together. Releasing their bruised lips, they went to a corner and sat.

_"Love you Gray"_ were the lass words, giving a chaste kiss on his checks.

The man was then confused why he was ignored, only to find that her heart couldn't bare the pain seeing him being kissed by another woman. Since then, whenever she sees him, her mind would always remember that day and would try to avoid him, so as to avoid the pain attached.

_"Did you like the flowers?"_ The man had asked her, who in turn nodded her head.

_"But I would like it even more if it was a red carnation, instead"_ were her response, smelling the roses on her hands, noticing that it was scented with nice soothing smell.

_"Red Carnation. I see"_ the raven haired lad smiled, giving another kiss to her checks._ "I love you very much Natsu"_

The raven haired man was now lying on his bed, after hours of talking with Lucy about his Natsu when they first met and started dating. It was then, the man had decided to knock her doors again.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>Can anyone guess, who the blue haired lass (already obvious) and the old man from the first chapter are?<em>

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

I'll be even more faster at updating if you will! ;)

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Another part uploaded. :) Thank you very much for the likes and follow of this story. I am really happy. BTW, I also had written story. 'My Lover is a Doll'. Still a gender bending theme with FemNatsu, though it will start her story as a doll. Hope you will read that too and will like it :D. I had already everything planned for that story and I think it will be a long series, I think. heheh**

**My responses to my guest reviews:**

**Kamamiya Akari: Sting sure is greedy, is what I would like to say. But his blind when it comes to that black haired woman's love. Don't worry Natsu will soon, you know. :)**

**Fanakatsuki : Thanks, I am happy that you like how I picture their past. You'll find her reactions soon enough. :) hope you will like it.**

**Darkhuntressxir: YOU got that right :D. Thank you very much. I feel delighted to know that you like this story. **

**Thanks a lot for you reviews! I am riding a cloud nine again, dancing like a mad woman :} heheh**

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Second Chance"<em>**

_"I hate you"_ were her son's words entering her ears after her son had left with tears on his eyes.

_"No Yuki, This is enough with your selfishness, that man is not your Daddy and you should know that. Your Father already died five years ago. I know it hurts, but I feel hurt too, please Yuki."_ were her words to her sobbing lad.

Sitting on her sofa, after her son had left. Leaving those painful words ringing on her ears. A picture from the side table caught her attention. It was her in the picture, pregnant with her lover in front of her, sitting and talking with her bloated tummy with his hands on each of her side. The two were laughing and in joy, when she had asked their friend Lucy to take a picture with him in that position.

At that time, the man was acting like a child. Embracing her and warming her tummy, talking to her mid waist. It was then that Lucy had silently came inside and was asked by Natsu in a soft whisper to take a secret picture. The soon to be Father was surprised after hearing a camera tone, accompanied by a flash. Turning his head to find his childhood friend giving him a smirk with a camera on her hand.

_"Not bad Gray. Here you go Natsu"_ Were her comments to the man before handing the camera to his wife. Natsu let out a thanks to her friend and warned her husband not to delete the picture. In defeat the man embarrassingly nodded his head in response.

Thinking about her past made her remember her husband and the man that came to her life. The stranger who looks and acts like Gray and even has the same name as her husband. But her heart and mind had denied all his claims, and rebuked him with words that her husband was already dead five years ago.

But the same face, the same body, same name, same actions and use of words. They act and look the same, that she almost thought her husband was back and wants to be by her side again. But her faithfulness to him, her beloved and only man of her life, made her decide to put an end to the the stranger's declaration of love.

Thinking it was best for them to stay away from each other, and for him to fell in love with another woman. Those thoughts made her feel pain in her heart, not realizing the pain, she set her mind on her choice.

The sun was supposed to shine that day, but the clouded dark sky covered their town. It has been raining since last night. But Gray still went to his wife's house. The house, were they used to call as their '_homey house'_. Gray borrowed an umbrella from his friend, telling her about his plans and left.

Stopping by the flower shop, Gray brought the carnation his wife loved and some chocolates that she adores greatly in terms of food. Walking by the sideline, heading to her home. The chocolate was tucked inside the bouquet. Sparing a glance at the two-story house they bought, seeing that the rooftop remained blue and the wall painted with sky blue, now was filled with dirt at some area.

Flowers had been tended carefully, though the grass needs to be cut.

Making his way to the front door, the man knocked but no response was given as the pink haired woman saw him. Trying it again, that was then Natsu spoke from her door, not opening the obstacle between them."Didn't I told you not to come back?"

"Please Natsu, I won't pick a fight again. Please let me enter?"

Opening the door, she allowed the man to enter her house. Letting him sit on the sofa, the pink haired Mother sat in front of him. Gray handed her the flowers and chocolates, but it was then given back to him. Telling him her reasons and that he should find someone else to fall in love, because only her husband did she promised to love.

But Gray heard nothing of it. Again he had insisted that he is Gray Fullbuster, her husband, the man who she had married after the lad had asked her to marry him.

Natsu shook her head, telling him it was unacceptable lie. Slapping the man's checks, telling him to stop with his lies and leave her house. Depressed and in pain, feeling his feet heavier than when they have their usual bicker. But this was different, with her denying his identity and his life with her side.

Gray left the house with nothing on his face, the flowers was thrown by him in the trashcan together with the chocolates he bought. Tears falling from his eyes, as the rain had enveloped him with wetness. Walking away from his house, with small steps, allowing the water of the rain to crawl on his skin.

"Well, it gonna end like this?" the man muttered to himself. Moving his head from left to right, he made his way back to the gate of their house, standing. Thinking of ways how to earn her heart again.

A raven haired lad was lying on his bed, awake. His mother's words still lingers in his ears, tossing and turning the lad decided to play. Standing up from his bed, he made his way to his window to pick some of his toys out from the box. The lad was about to play, when an image of a man from the window came to his view. Dropping his toys to the ground with eyes wide. The boy went outside his room, heading to the front door. Picking up his small umbrella with snows as its patterns. The five-year old boy opened the door to greet his father outside.

"Daddy!" the lad exclaimed with happiness, earning his Father's attention.

"What are you doing here, Yuki? Mommy will get mad at you. You might get sick." his Father warned him with worry, as his little boy covered their body with his little umbrella.

"Mommy and I had a fight, so I hate Mommy for now" the lad exclaimed with gloom. His Father let out a sigh and ruffled his messy pink hair.

"Yuki, you shouldn't hate your Mommy. Your Mommy loves you most and I love you too. You don't want Mommy and Daddy to be sad, right?"

The lad nodded his head in response and apologized to his Father.

"You should go now and apologize to Mommy. That way she will be happy again, okay?" his Father gave him his advised as he pushed his back towards the front door. But the lad refused, saying he wants to accompany his Father now and play.

A pink haired woman was sitting in front of her laptop with glasses sitting on top of her nose and ears. Stretching her body from all the reports she needed to submit to her boss. Laughter was then heard outside from her window, taking a peek. Only to saw her son playing with the man that she had asked to leave.

The boy was playing with the rain and jumping from puddles after puddles of water, making the Father and Son laugh with amusement.

The rain suddenly got stronger and her mother instinct took her outside the house with a bigger umbrella covering her head and another closed one on her hand.

"YUKI" Natsu called to her son, who immediately run and hugged her. "Yuki, get back inside the house now. It's raining and you might get sick." His Mother scolded. The lad immediately nodded his head with fright as he bed his Father farewell and went inside the house.

Natsu looked at her son, closing the door and faced the man after.

"Here! use this and please don't come back" The pink haired lady handed her the umbrella and left without another word.

Feeling a knife had struck to his heart, the man opened the red umbrella and left in silence while bearing the pain in his heart.

o0o0o0o

Two weeks had passed and Gray started to live with Lucy's House for now. His five-year old son would some and visit to go on their own date. Buying and eating things that his little boy wants. They would talk about the little boy's birth and how his Mommy took care of him. Gray would carry his son back to his house and with a kiss to his checks the boy went inside with all the toys his Father had bought for him.

A month had already passed, when Natsu was inside her office. Submitting her works and reports, while taking another project. Her body was tired and her mind was stressed, and it added even more when she saw the raven haired man in front of her house, bringing her son back to her. Her heart would start to beat at times when the man would laugh with his son. But it only brought even more stress to her heart, as she had vowed to love her husband alone.

"Loke, have you seen the sent reports by Gajeel? He said it will be delivered today and I haven't seen it. I need it now." The pink haired lass inquired to her orange haired co-worker, who only shook his head in response. Busy checking the mail one of his staffs had sent him. A brown mid back length haired woman then came behind her back, handing her the thick envelope that the man had sent to her. The pink haired woman then gave her thanks to her friend and continue her project.

The moon had already rise up, when Natsu finally finished her work for the day. Putting her company's laptop inside her bag, the woman left bidding goodbyes to the tiered employees inside.

Passing by a convenience store, the woman bought her self some snacks for her little boy and a coffee on her hand. Stopping in a red light, the woman checked her phone, checking if her son had mailed her. But instead, a mail from her blond-haired friend made her laugh.

A man hiding his hair and mouth was following her from behind, making sure her presence was hidden by the woman he was trailing.

When the light turned green for pedestrians, Natsu moved her feet to cross the road. Passing by a park, humming the tune, her husband used to sing to her. Turning to see another man inside, picking up a child while tickling her tiny tummy. The child would call out to him as 'Papa' and a woman would go and wiped their son's little face which who he call as his 'Mama'.

Natsu released a sigh from her throat, her mind started to wonder how they would be like if her husband was alive. A smile then formed in her lips as the family made their way outside the park, planning to head home for supper.

A beep from her side made her surprise, as car had passed, warning her to be careful when walking the sidewalk. In a flinch when that car passed, she accidentally dropped the plastic bag from her hand. Crouching down to pick the bag, and smiled to herself to find the contents not ruined inside.

A child had then bumped her from her behind, making her fall forward to the ground. Letting out a yelp as the child had left without noticing what he had done. Gathering her feet and her bags, a beep suddenly came coming from a car.

The driver was honking his car towards her as he had lost control of his engine, trying to brake but failed as his brake had broke. Opening his side window, shouting towards the woman to move away. Natsu started to feel her heart drumming in fear. Attempting to stand, but her left foot got hurt from her fall, making it hard for her to walk while carrying her heavy bag on her side and the plastic on her hand.

The car was now four steps towards her, as she felt someone had pushed her behind. Making her face hit the wall, as a shout from another woman entered her ears. Bearing the pain from her face after a kiss was given to her by a concrete, the woman turned and saw someone lying on the ground instead of her.

The car had hit his body and made him crawl the top of the car roof and fell lifeless on the ground, as the car had hit the telephone pole, at the end corner of the park. The Frighten woman had then called the ambulance, while the almost victim of the incident fell silent in fear with her nose dripping with blood.

Looking at her savior, the woman saw a raven black hair. Standing from where she fall, she walk towards the man and stared at his familiar back. The clothes that someone used to stay at their home used to wear. The hat was a hand away from his head, his feet was apart as the other was curled, his arms was on each side of his head with palms half closing.

The man opened his eyes and moved his hand. A shadow loomed over him and saw his wife's face. "Natsu? Are you alright?" was his question as he slightly move his head to catch a better view. The pink haired lady had then placed both of her hands to her mouth as she kneeled beside the man. Tears started to fall as she felt pain in her chest inside her heart. Feeling the same like what she had felt after she had lost her husband. Crying the man's name again and again. Trying to make him stay conscious as the ambulance had arrive but failed as the man slowly closed his eyes with relief after the woman had nodded her head. Telling him, she is safe.

The operation was a success and the man was now sleeping inside a private room. Natsu was sitting on his side after she gave a call to Lucy to take care of her son at a longer time because of the accident that happened to the man. Informing her about the news, the blond-haired woman started to sob, nodding her head in agreement not to tell her young son, who adored the man that had saved her life.

Holding the mans' hand from the bed, giving him thanks for saving her life. Standing from the stool, she walked closer to his face and removed the raven hair that was covering his eyes. Making her remember how she held her husband's corpse after she heard the news of his death.

Putting his hand back to the bed carefully, she went to her bag and took her beeping phone out. Lucy was on the other line, trying to stop the crying voice of Natsu's little man.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" came her worried response.

"Not really, Yuki heard the news from the neighbors and heard me talk about Gray's accident when I was talking with my husband. Now his insisting that he wants to see his Father"

Natsu had gotten use with her son calling the man as his Father, releasing a sigh from her mouth. She allowed the boy to come, knowing her son is as stubborn as his Father and her. The two ended the call and Natsu sat to back to her seat. Hoping the man will have a peaceful rest and will wake up soon.

Shock was then painted on her face, after the doctor had told her the man had fallen into a deep sleep. Telling her no one will know, when he will wake up. The son overheard the report from the doctor to his Mother, he then insisted that he will take care of his Father with his small body with resolute. The mother nodded her head and decided to take care of the raven haired man together.

o0o0o0o

A raven haired man had opened his eyes on his bed, tossing on his side to feel another warmth near his body. Sitting up, to see a pink haired woman sleeping beside him. Her name rang to his head, as he wondered why they are in the same bed. That was when the door had opened and a five-year old boy with raven hair and entered their room, greeting him with good morning as the lad had crawled to his bed.

The woman then woke up from her slumber after she felt the shaky feeling on her bed. Opening her eyes and stretching her upper body, as she sat up and greeted the man beside her with a kiss on his checks.

"Morning Love" the pink haired woman greeted her.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Why are we in the same bed?" he asked to his wife slowly.

Natsu raised one of her eyebrow as a pout was covered in her mouth, "What are you talking about Gray? We're married already and has been sharing the same bed, after we had sex ever since we had graduated high school" The woman replied with a pout while covering her sons ears, from her reply.

"What? But I thought you don't believe me that I am your husband." were the words that had left her mouth.

"Seriously, are you alright? Are you sick? Want me to call in sick for you at your work?" his wife worriedly asked placing her palm on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm not sick"

"Then, what has gotten you?"

"I mean, I am confused. I remember getting into an accident and then I saw you crying as I fell asleep"

The woman fell silent as she started to laugh, holding her stomach. "What are you talking about? Are you still dreaming? Accident? Or did you mean the movie?" his wife giggled, as she gave his mouth a full press on his lips with hers.

"That should wake you up, and to remind you. We were in our living room, watching a movie until we got sleepy, right Yuki?" The woman asked cheerily to her son, hugging his body while giving kisses on his checks.

The boy nodded his head with delight, giggling from his Mother's raspberry blow from his tummy.

The man ruffled his hair, standing up from his bed with confusion still lingering in his mind. The little raven haired crawled to his Father and asked him to carry him, which he then complied. Following his wife down the kitchen, after she had stood up from her bed.

Looking around the house, to see it the same except with pictures that was hanged on their wall. Putting the lad down, as he made his way to the table filled with picture frames. Seeing a picture with him hugging his wife's stomach while talking to her bloated tummy. His face started to blush, remembering how the picture was taken and how his wife had threaten him, if he will delete it.

Another picture then came to his view. A picture with a toddler on his hands, that he was sure that something like that did not happen. Moving his eyes picture after pictures that he was sure didn't happened with him, he turned and saw another picture with a one year old toddler on his arms with tears streaming from his face,

"When did this happened?" are the words that he muttered to himself. "I am sure that I died after Natsu gave birth to my son, then I was alive again five years later. But Natsu won't believe me.'

Confusion had then started to cloud his heart and mind as he turned around the living room, seeing things that it shouldn't exist. But here, his death never came and he was living with his Family ever since his child was born. A call from his wife had cut off his thoughts, telling him to seat and eat breakfast.

Seating on a chair beside his pink haired wife, the man ate while listening to his Mother and son talk with glee. Soon he got used to it and had forgotten the thoughts that had clouded his mind, entering their chat with contentment.

Watching shows and playing with his family at noon, eating at their tiny pavilion with foods that he had cooked. Singing songs to his wife, like how he used to sing to her. His son would join with his singing and the two would sweet talk with the only woman of their life. To him, it was pleasure and heaven just to be by their side. Feeling that he got everything that he wanted, he decided to stay together with his family feeling relished.

It was already evening, when his son had told him that he should go back. Turning his head to find his son staring at him with pain.

"Daddy, you should go back. Mommy is Crying"

With worry the man walked towards him and asked, "What is it Yuki? Did something happened to Mommy?"

The little boy shook his head, knowing his Father meant the woman she now saw as his wife, "No, but my other Mommy is crying. You should wake up Daddy." The lad informed his Father, knowing this was all a dream for his Old man.

"What do you mean crying? Look, your Mommy is laughing hysterically from that show." the man pointed out after hearing his wife's hilarious laugh.

"No, not her, But my other Mommy. Her Yuki is also crying, if you won't wake up. You might not see us anymore" the lad had warned as then his view started to turn white.

With worry, he turned and started to shout for their names, calling out for them and asking what is happening. It was then A short elderly man with black eyes had appeared in front of him.

"Who are you, were his question to the old man in front"

The old man smiled and asked how he was feeling. Ignoring his question the lad asked the elder man again in anguish. The man cough a few times and placed his left hand behind his back with his right hand scratching his head, which it was almost bald with only the outer rims contained white hairs.

"My name Makarov Dreyar. So, what did you feel? Having your wife on your arms and your son in your arm? Even your death five years ago, didn't happened."

"Are you the one who gave me another chance?" Gray had asked, earning another nod from the old man who was facing him.

"Your son was almost five, when he had asked to give you another chance. Knowing that this is forbidden, but I made his wish happen. So, how did you felt when your son hugged you, but your wife did not believe you?"

Gray fell silent and stilled, but opened his mouth to answer to the old man. "I felt painful at the same time Happy that I was able to embrace and feel my sons warmth. But my wife didn't believe me one bit and insisted that I was already dead five years ago. I felt my heart ache in agony, knowing she will never notice who I am"

"I see? Then, do you want to stay alive or rest forever?" the older man has asked, waiting for the younger man to answer.

Gray had then opened his mouth to speak and felt someone holding his hands, turning his head to see his pink haired lovely wife holding his hands with delight and happiness looming around her.

The couple walked their way away from the old man, as he slowly disappeared behind their back.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Can you guess who the black haired lady that tended to Sting's wounds (from the last chapter), and the brown haired co-worker?<p>

So, how was it? Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

I'll be even more faster at updating if you will! ;)

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Finally. I got the chance to update the last chapter. Hope you will enjoy this one too. I really got held up with work and I only got to sleep five hours a day, I need more sleep. D: **

****My responses to guest reviews:****

******Fanakatsuki : Neither did I. :D Thanks for your continued support on reading this chapter. Hope you will enjoy the final part and I would be happy to read you comments. Thanks :)******

********Darkhuntressxir: YOU got the brown haired lass Identity's correct. Except for the black haired woman :) HINT: a gender bendered character, who is one of sting's friends. (I think, That will give a very big hint)********

**********Kamamiya Akari: You'll need to find it out. :D I mean, you'll find it out now :D Enjoy reading.**********

**Thank you very much for clicking the next page button, hope you had enjoyed reading and will enjoy this final chapter too.**

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Second Chance"<em>**

Natsu was sleeping on her bed, tired after taking care of her savior for weeks already. Her son refusing to let got of his Father and had stayed at the hospital with Lucy to take care of the raven haired man. Lying on her bed, tossing and being dragged to fall into a deep sleep.

A sound from her alarm had woken her up. Standing from her bed, only to be greeted by her Father who opened her door.

"Natsu hurry up or you'll be late for your first day" Her red haired father had warned her, closing her door with a yawn that left his mouth. A blue furred cat had then entered her room, mewing his way towards his human friend.

"Morning Happy" was her greeting to the cat, already wearing her uniform with the cat now on her arms. Happy gave a lick to her checks with his rough tongue. Placing his paws on her shoulder. Natsu let out a laugh, telling him his tongue feels rough, but allowed him to do what he wants.

Making her way down and ate her breakfast. After she was done, she had left giving a kiss to her Father's checks. "See you later Igneel".

Walking the side-walk, passing by a park. That was when she saw a raven haired man standing in front of her. Feeling his dark blue eyes gaze on her. The lad was about to talk to her, when a red-haired woman had dragged him with her. Telling him, they will be late for class.

Natsu let out a sigh and hurried her way to her new school.

The first bell had then rung and Natsu was then introduced to her class. Sparing a glance to all her classmates, the raven haired man and the red-haired woman she saw this morning were sitting beside each other.

"Morning Class, we have a transfer student today. She came from Clover town with her Father. Because of work, her Father was then transferred here in Magnolia. Please Guide her and treat her well. Come one Ms. Dragneel, introduce yourself"

Natsu nodded her head spoke to her classmates. "Morning, My name is Natsu Dragneel and I have a cat named Happy. As what the teacher told you. My father got transferred. Hope we will get along and rowdy. Same with you teacher, I tend to get in trouble a lot. So I hope we will get along too" the pink haired lass sounded with a loud voice and smiled to her friends, earning a clap and greetings from her new classmates.

"Sure, but I hope. You won't make me stressful as I already am with these students here."

"Yes sir" the lass saluted with a smile to her teacher, waiting for him to tell her where she will seat.

"Your seat will be. Is Gray here?" The man called out, only to find the raven haired boy had gazed his eyes to the lady who just came in. A kick from his friend pulled him out and stood up from his seat.

"Oh, your here. I thought you're sleeping. Natsu, you will be seating beside that man over there. There is a vacant seat on his side, and feel free to ask him question if you need something."

"Yes sir" The lass nodded as she made her way to her chair. Their eyes had caught each other, staring until she sat down. With a cough from a red-haired classmate. Natsu introduced herself again, receiving their names in return.

"Gray Fullbuster" had then kept ringing on her mind as she sat at the top of the rooftop. It was already lunch time and Natsu wanted to see the town above. Slurring the lads name on her tongue again and again. Which then she earned a reply from the lad. Sitting up from where she lied down, with her checks flushing red.

In front of her was the man that she found attractive that made her unable to take her eyes off him.

The two started to talk, wanting to know the other. When a topic suddenly made them to start bickering and call each others names. That was how it took them longer to date each other. Feeling shy and they tend to bicker here and there.

It was already a year after they had met, and the two are still classmates. A blond-haired girl was then introduced to her and thought they were an item, feeling depressed and sad. Thinking she didn't have a chance with him, when she finally had realized her feelings to him. But a week had then passed, when she was told that Lucy was already dating someone and they are just childhood friends since birth. A goofy smile was then plastered on her face, as she was thinking how an idiot she was for acting like that towards them.

They were about to turn third years when Gray had asked to talk to her in a secluded area inside the school. Thinking the lad wants to fight, she nodded her head. Only to be faced with his confessions with his face red as her father's hair.

Natsu felt her checks heat as she softly said 'yes'. The raven haired man didn't hear and in turn, Natsu shouted back to him. Telling him she wants to be his Lover, some passerby heard her confession to the lad and that was when the new couple were teased by their crazy classmates.

They were already third year students and a couple, when a new student had transferred to her Lover's class. Unfortunately for them. The couple got separated by class, she ended with her being classmates with Lucy and Erza with Gray. The transferred student introduced herself as 'Juvia Lockser', who immediately fall in love with her raven haired Lover.

The man had then started to reject her confessions, but the lass thought he was playing 'Hard to get'. But that's where she was wrong. Months had then passed, and she continued to flirt with Gray. Sometimes her mind would wonder why Natsu and Gray would always be together after class. But the thought of the two dating never crossed her mind, as she was never told about him being taken by a crazy pink haired student and that they always start a fight or bicker a lot.

It was then the Juvia had forced herself to Gray, and forced a kissed to his lips, where she got the chance and a taste. Seconds passed, when Gray had pushed her away, and a pink haired woman with tears in her eyes came to her view.

The pink haired lass walked her way towards her, and slapped her checks that was then left bruised. Another hurl was then heard from the raven haired man, as he was punched on his stomach.

Arriving at her house with a loud bang on their door, made her Father and cat surprised. Walking up the stairs and opening his daughter's room, to find it in a mess and her lying on her bed lifeless. Igneel went inside, followed by their blue furred cat. Placing his palm on her head, looking for answers with her behavior. His pink haired daughter only peaked from her messy hair and laid her head to his Father's lap. The lass started to mutter to herself, filling in his Father for what really happened.

It was in the next day, when Natsu had started to ignore her lover. Asking favors to her friends when she need to talk to her lover.

Crying in silent and pain had covered her heart. Just seeing his face made her remember the kiss. She knew the man didn't like that to happen, but to her a kiss is still a kiss and that kiss was given by another girl and not hers.

A week had then passed, when Natsu made her way out from her house. Only to be greeted with a red rose lying on her door step, picking it up and bidding farewell to her Father, she made her way to her school with the rose on her hand.

One of her classmate had greeted her and handed her a rose. Confused and happy, the lass took the flower. Her friend Lisanna then came and gave her another, giving her a morning hug for the day. The white haired older sister followed and handed her another.

"What's this? I've received lots of roses" But no one had responded and only gave her a wide smile.

Two blocks away from her school, one of her lover's friend came and handed her a flower, "Good Morning Natsu. This one is for you" the orange haired man handed her a red rose. Smiling as she took it with her response, "Is this Gray's plan?".

The man only laughed and raised his eyebrows repeatedly as he left with his other friends. Passing by a bakery shop, only to be greeted by a blue haired first year with a rose on her hand. "Good Morning Natsu. Take this" Wendy spoke to her, as she left in hurry with a wave from her hand.

The process continued as some random classmates of hers would pass and some strangers she didn't know, but knows they are Gray's friend. Now on her hand are twenty red roses, her checks had started to flush red for feeling the stares of the students that had passed her by.

A blue haired girl had then came and faced her with her eyes on the ground. "I am really sorry Natsu. I didn't know you were Dating Gray. I really regret what I did. Hope you'll forgive me" Juvia explained herself, bowing her head, to point that she really is regretting her actions.

Natsu released a sigh. After the kiss happened, Natsu knew her lover didn't liked it. She knew that the woman in front of her is not the type of woman who will steal someone else lover. Ever since Juvia had transferred to their school and in Gray's class. She knew the lass was a friendly woman. But there were times when she would feel irritated and annoyed by the lass. That was when Juvia would show her affections to Gray in public.

A smile was then placed on her face as she faced the woman. Telling it was fine and the fault was theirs for not stating it to her, about their relationship. A red rose was then handed to her as the blue haired woman had left. Now on her hand are roses with a count of twenty-one.

Passing by a road and entering the school gate, her red-haired friend came and gave her two red roses with a blue haired teenager by her side. Jellal and the red haired lass had then left after handing her paper to cover the rose's stems. She made her way to the building, now certain it was her lover had planned this surprise. A familiar voice had then called out to her, making her halt her steps inside.

Handing her another rose, with a letter attached on its stem. A smile had then crept to her lips as she read the note with her eyes, "Please meet me at the rooftop, I bought you tickets for dinner buffet. I'll be waiting even if classes will end. - Gray" Were words that was written on the paper, which made her giggle with laughter. Now smiling with pleasure, Natsu had left her bag to the blond. Moving her feet towards the stairs, with red roses still on her hands.

Opening the door with excitement, only to find her man, kneeling in front of the door with a single rose on his hand

"Please forgive me Natsu"

Her smile grew wider as she made her way to him, grabbing the rose and bundling it with the others. "Why should I?" were her questions to the man, who fell silent. "You didn't do anything bad. She did that without knowing that you are taken" with those words, she let got of her flowers, grabbing the man by his collar, pressing her lips with his.

Gray was surprised and elated. Smiling from the kiss, he placed his arms around her. Kissing her back, and closing his eyes, consuming the sweet kiss they are sharing. The couple continued to suck their lips, pressing them together. With a last peck, the couple stared at each others eyes, taking their lips away from the other. With a chuckle the couple went to a corner and sat.

"Love you Gray" were her words to her man, giving a chaste kiss on his checks.

The two started to talk softly like a whisper only for them to hear. Gray was then told for her reason why he was being avoided. With a smile, he placed his arm around her whispering his feelings back to her.

"Did you like the flowers?" The man had asked her curiously, earning a nod from her head.

"But I would like it even more if it was a red carnation, instead" were her response, smelling the roses on her hands, noticing that it was scented with nice soothing smell.

"Red Carnation. I see" the raven haired lad smiled, giving another kiss to her checks. "I love you very much Natsu" Gray had whispered again.

"So where's my Buffet ticket?" the pink haired lass then asked, opening her palms to her man. Making the raven haired man to laugh.

o0o0o0o

Years had then passed and the two were still together like a glue. A day then came when Gray had finally asked her to marry him. Kneeling in front of her with a jewelry box on his hands being presented to her. He then asked her the question, as he earned her response with eagerness. Nodding her head again and again while shouting 'Yes' to his ears.

Thinking he's taking his time putting her ring on her ring finger. Natsu took her engagement ring with delight and attempted to put it on her own. But Gray had took it, with his brows raised. His soon to be wife let out a giggle as she had placed her hand towards him. The young man had then slipped the ring to her ring finger, smiling towards her as his lover was walking around, showing and telling them the news.

Natsu's and Gray's wedding was then held after months of preparation. It was held in a small chapel, only with their family and close friends by their side. Cheers of greetings and congratulatory words had then passed through the halls, wedding bells had then started to sing, as the mass had ended.

On their first night as husband and wife, the two spend it to themselves. They were then blessed with a child, growing in the pink haired woman's tummy.

Almost Nine months had passed, as she had started to ovulate and was now giving birth. Pushing with her might, holding Lucy's hand, since Gray was working on his establishment when her water bag broke. The pink haired lady was already awake, when her husband had finally came from work. The young Father immediately made his way to his wife, who was lying on her bed, sitting at the chair beside the bed. His eyes are filled with excitement to carry his first son, looking around the room asking for his toddler. The pink haired lady started to feel her throat to vibrate, answering the question that left her husbands' mouth.

Soon, a knock from the door surprised the couple. A nurse came inside and handed her the baby to the young Mothers' hands.

Natsu took her child carefully, looking at her child's tiny body with a thin layer of dark hair just like his Father. The pink haired was then startled with happiness, seeing how the toddler had looked just like her when she was a baby.

"Look, look Gray. He looks just like me, but his mouth is the same shape as yours" she spoke to her husband, turning her head to find no one beside her.

"Gray, where are you?" The woman had asked confused as to where her husband is.

"I'm here" was his response as the pink haired lass, started to look for him but found nothing.

"Where?"

"In front of you"

"I can't see you" Natsu spoke, feeling tears of fears in her eyes. Afraid her husband had left her alone.

"Because you won't believe me" were the young man's last words, as the room started to turn white.

"What do you mean? Of course I believe you, you're my husband." Natsu waited for an answer and for him to appear, but there was no response and presence from her husband. "Gray?" The woman started to call, repeating his name from her mouth.

Tears had then fell from her eyes, holding her baby's tiny body to her chest. "Gray where are you? Answer me."

But a response from her child, made her silent. "Mommy, Daddy is gone. Because you won't believe him" where the baby's words to her, as she felt goosebumps on her skin. An image of her savior, lying on the ground with a broken car had suddenly came to her mind.

o0o0o0o

With sweat and tears, Natsu had finally woke up from her dream. Words from her dreams, made her think of her savior.

The day she had first saw him, the man had kept on persisting that he was her husband. But the thought never crossed her mind to believe, as she saw how they placed him inside his casket, wearing a suit. How they had mourned for him, before he was buried. How they had cried tears of pain and depression when her husband was buried to the ground.

_"Mommy, Daddy is gone. Because you won't believe him"_ The toddler's words kept repeating on her mind as she decided to take a shower. Trying to forget her dream, she started to hum the song her husband had composed for her.

All dressed and ready, the woman decided to bring clothes for her son to change, who had stayed at the hospital to take care of her savior with his aunt Lucy by his side. Natsu placed the toddler's clothes inside her bag. Closing her sons' room softly, she made her way out and headed towards the hospital.

Gray had then opened his eyes to see that no one was around, seeing that his body was attached to some machines, he sat up and looked around the white room.

"Am I still at the hospital?" the man had thought to himself. Sitting up from his bed, the man started to remember his dream. If only that was reality and this was a dream, it would have been better for his Family.

Humming the tune of the song he used to sing for his wife, the man lied back down once again to rest. His humming then turned to words as his words had formed to the lyrics of his self composed song when he was young and was still dating his lover.

A pink haired woman was walking her way to visit the man who saved her from the accident. Facing the door and putting her hand on the handle, that's when she heard the song. The only song that her husband had composed for her when she was young. Listening to each words carefully brought tears to her eyes. Starting to believe that, that man is really her husband.

Opening the door, the man halted his song as he faced the woman to his side, looking surprised.

"Where did you hear that song?" were words that left her mouth as she made her way towards him, holding his shoulders, forcing his answers out from his mouth.

"I made this song when I was in high school" was his response to her in a calm voice. Knowing she will not believe and will tell him a liar again. With a sigh, the raven haired man removed her hands from his shoulder.

"Only my husband knows that song"

"I know, because I am him"

"Are you really him?"

"It is for you to believe. I won't force you. But I'll tell you something that you know, your husband still and will forever gonna love you even in death." where his words to her, closing his eyes for him to rest.

_"Believe me or not, I won't force you. I'll tell the world that I love you and will always love you for eternity"_ Were her lover's words to her, after they had almost broke up after seeing him sleeping beside another woman inside their apartment.

Tears had then started to fall as she wailed loudly inside the hospital room.

His eyes had then widen as he turned as saw her crying by his side. His crying wife, had then moved closer towards him and cried on his chest.

"You Ice princess, why didn't you told me?"

"I did, a lot of times, but you won't believe me"

"But who would? When you knew your husband is dead and then a stranger suddenly came and tell me you are my husband."

"Well, you got a point. But I myself, really didn't knew how I am alive"

_"Your son was almost five, when he had asked me to give you another chance." _The words from the old man had then entered his mind, smiling towards his wife. Telling her, he owe his son lots of time for them to spend.

"Of course. Yuki loves you very much, even though I was the one who gave birth to him" The woman claimed as her tears started to subdue.

A raven haired toddler had then came running inside the room, after hearing his Mother's cry. Opening the door with a jump. The toddler was surprised to see his Mother hugging his Father. Happiness and relief had then entered his heart, smiling widely to his parents. The toddler made a jump to his awaken Father.

"Daddy, you're finally awake"

The man let out a smile, as he ruffled the toddler's hair. "Of course, can't let my little boy to live on his own and I can't have Mommy crying again, right?"

Natsu released a giggle from her throat, kissing her husband on his checks. The boy did the same, as he gave his Father a hug, "Daddy is finally back, right Mommy?" the young toddler had asked innocently, earning a nod from his Mother.

_END_

* * *

><p>Can you guess who the black haired lady that tended to Sting's wounds (from the second chapter), and the red haired woman?<p>

Thank you very much for your reviews/faves/likes. Hope you had enjoyed reading this, as much as I did.

Feel free to read some of my stories and enjoy it too.

Found any grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Your reviews would be gladly appreciated if you will, Like or fave it and I'll be much more delighted.

Thank you for reading, God bless

B27


End file.
